This invention relates to novel catalyst systems and processes for the polymerization of mono-l-olefins.
A variety of catalyst systems, both homogeneous and heterogeneous, have been utilized to convert mono-l-olefins, such as ethylene, into polymeric products of high molecular weight. The use of some nickel catalysts, combined with phosphorous compounds, to oligomerize and polymerize mono-l-olefins is known in the art. Unfortunately, these catalyst systems for polymerization of mono-l-olefins, are not high productivity catalyst systems and do not produce a high molecular weight polymerization product.
Because of the increasing importance that polymers are playing in the chemical industry, processes which make even slight improvements in the availability of novel desired polymers over existing catalyst systems and processes are highly desirable.